Querida Marge
by Lily Simpson
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín y Moe aprovecha toda la tristeza y soledad que hay en su alma y en su cuarto para escribirle a Marge una de las muchas cartas que nunca le entregará en donde le confiesa el inmenso amor que siente por ella.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de los Simpsons no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Groening y de Fox, yo solo juego con ellos :D

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre los Simpsons. Lo escribí porque creo que el motivo que ha hecho que todos los intentos que Moe ha hecho por encontrar alguien que lo ame fracasen es porque simple y sencillamente no puede sacarse de la mente y del corazón todo lo que Marge despierta en él.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 ** _14 de Febrero de 1997_**

 _Querida Marge:_

 _Hoy es 14 de Febrero, el día de los enamorados, el día de los amigos. Hoy todos andan juntos y el amor flota en el aire. Afuera se escuchan las voces y los pasos de docenas de parejas que caminan tomadas de la mano, mientras se hablan al oído haciéndose promesas y juramentos que en el fondo saben nunca cumplirán; junto a los gritos alegres de los niños que pasan corriendo, celebrando su amistad con tarjetas, dulces y juegos que solo ellos entienden._

 _Incluso aquí en la taberna se siente el ambiente festivo, pues al otro lado de esta puerta Homer está recordando junto con Lenny, Carl y Barney cómo fue que empezó su amistad, al tiempo que tratan de pensar en alguna idea que te sorprenda, porque como siempre, Homer olvidó que hoy es el día de San Valentín._

 _Todos celebran, se abrazan, cantan y se besan, todos excepto yo. Porque en Springfield soy el único que no tiene alguien con quien pasar este día. No tengo amigos ni citas y la única mujer con la realmente quisiera estar en estos momentos, que resulta eres tú, seguramente se encuentra delante de un espejo poniéndose su mejor vestido, para impresionar a su marido (quien como cada noche, está aquí emborrachándose con sus amigos): Homer Simpson._

 _¡Ay, quien fuera él! Es tonto, gordo, borracho, egoísta y sumamente olvidadizo, pero aun así tiene todo lo que cualquier hombre podría desear: una bonita familia y una hermosa esposa que se preocupa por él y que siempre que puede se arregla para gustarle._

 _Y al pensar en todo esto yo me pregunto ¿Qué fue lo que viste en él Marge? ¿Qué viste en Homer Simpson? ¿Por qué lo amas si él no es para nada el hombre ideal con el que toda mujer sueña? ¿Por qué estás con él si podrías tener al hombre que tú quisieras a tus pies? ¿Por qué Marge? ¿Por qué?_

 _¡Ay!, si tan solo te dieras cuenta de todos los hombres que estaríamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea con tal de que nos mires como lo miras a él. Si tan solo supieras lo que yo daría porque tus ojos me miraran como miras a Homer. No sabes lo dichoso que sería, sería el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, haría hasta lo imposible para que tú fueras feliz a mi lado y en cada amanecer veríamos como la Luna se encuentra con el Sol en medio del firmamento, fundiéndose, y haciéndose uno solo como tú y yo en nuestra cama cada noche…_

 _Oh, si tan solo me amarás Marge, si tan solo me amarás una cuarta parte de lo que lo amas a él, mi vida sería muy diferente, en este momento estaría a tu lado disfrutando de tu compañía y deleitándome con tu belleza y no en este sucio y frío cuarto escribiendo estas líneas para ti._

 _Pero la realidad es muy distinta y sé perfectamente que ese lugar que tanto anhelo ya está ocupado por alguien más, alguien que no lo merece y que sin embargo, es el hombre más afortunado del mundo. ¡Ay, quien fuera Homer Simpson!_

 _Bueno Marge, te dejo, porque tú marido y sus compadres ya están hablando mucho y eso quiere decir que ya se terminaron las dos botellas de cerveza que les deje. Espero que está noche sea perfecta y que Homer esté a la altura de tus expectativas (aunque conociendo cómo es Homer lo dudo mucho. Lo cual me alegra y me da un poco de esperanza). Ah, este, olvida esa última frase por favor._

 _Cuídate Marge y aunque sé de antemano que tú nunca tendrás en tus manos ésta carta, tengo que decirte estas dos palabras que brotan desde lo más profundo de mi alma, estas dos palabras que siempre he querido decirte y que tristemente siempre tendré que callar: Te amo, te amo Marge, te amo como no tienes idea y lo peor de todo es que siempre será así, sin importar lo que pase..._

 _Hasta la próxima vez amor mío._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Moe Szyslak._

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
